1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to volume adjustments, and particularly to a apparatus capable of switching volume adjustment mode automatically and a method thereof.
2. General Background
Today, handheld devices (e.g., mobile phone) are becoming more multifunctional (e.g., mobile phone with MP3 player and radio), people usually use the handheld device to enjoy music or listen to broadcasting, when people enjoy music or listen to broadcasting, adjusting the volume to a suitable level is necessary. However, the volume adjusting component, of many handheld devices, could only adjust the volume at fixed increments/decrements. Some volume adjusting elements have five or six fixed steps from the minimum volume to the maximum volume setting, so setting a comfortable volume level may not be achievable if the comfortable volume level falls between the steps.
Some mobile phones have two adjustment modes, a heavy adjustment mode and a light adjustment mode. In the heavy adjustment mode, the volume change range is large, and in the light adjustment mode, the volume change range is small. The mobile phone distinguishes heavy adjustment mode and light adjustment mode by the speed of rotation of the volume knob. When the speed of rotation of the knob is rapid, it is in the heavy volume adjustment mode, and when the speed of rotation of the knob is gradual, it is in the light volume adjustment mode. Other mobile phones also have heavy adjustment mode and light adjustment mode. However, heavy adjustment mode or light adjustment mode is determined by the length of time when a key is pressed. When the key is pressed for a short duration, it is in the heavy adjustment mode, and when the key is pressed for a long duration, it is in the light adjustment mode.
However, no matter rotating a knob or pressing a key, it could be an annoyance or may even damage the user's hearing when the volume is increased suddenly.
According to this, it is necessary to provide an apparatus and method to overcome the above-identified deficiencies.